


On AU's

by Maddie_Jae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jae/pseuds/Maddie_Jae
Summary: Some thoughts on the bliss of AU's.





	On AU's

****

I love AU’s.  I think it’s awesome when Cas is an alien from a different planet, or Dean is a half-octopus pagan god, or they’re off exploring unknown galaxies as space captain and trusty AI.

But other times, I love the simple AU’s.  The ones where Cas and Dean meet in college, right when Dean’s starting to experiment with guys, and Cas is the first one night stand that asks him out on an actual date the morning after.  The following semester, they request to share a dorm and get to slum it at university together. They bring each other home during breaks and for holidays, introduce each other to their families and show each other their childhood bedrooms.  They graduate together, cheer each other on as they walk across the stage, and move into a tiny apartment in a huge city that they can barely afford. They make crappy food and listen to each other’s complaints and ask about each other’s days.  They buy a house across the country and kiss each other madly in the living room as soon as their realtor leaves. They plant flowers and house bees, fix cars and grow vegetables. They read books with their feet in the other’s lap and nudge each other’s bellies until the other gets the memo and gives them a foot massage.  They watch TV and yell at the characters for their life choices. They get married in Dean’s parent’s backyard because ‘a wedding is supposed to be a party, Cas.’ And the day of, Cas is so thankful Dean convinced him not to get married in a stuffy old church because he never knew he wanted to dance at his wedding at twilight with fireflies dancing around him and his love.  They adopt a few kids and their hearts are overjoyed by just watching each other read their kids bedtime stories. They laugh and tease each other for reading those stories in silly voices, but they both do it because it makes their kids happy. They work together to teach their kids to be good, loving people and to help others, and to instill what it means to work hard and to love sweetly.  They cry when they send their kids to their first day of kindergarten, and then they thank whatever deity is listening when they get to send their kids to school on the first tuesday in August every year after that, because the kids were crazy that summer and Cas and Dean just couldn’t keep up. They take turns going to parent-teacher conferences and laugh when the other tells them their kids teacher was flirting with them again.  They cry when they send those kids off to college, and brag to anyone who will listen because they’re just so  _ proud _ of those big brains of theirs.  They make sure their grandkids get extra helpings of dinner and more cookies than they had ever let their kids have.  They get to grow old together. They get to hold each other every night, and wake up to morning breath and grumpy but endearing smiles and make coffee for each other and make love.  And they never have to watch the other suffer. They never have to experience years of torture in hell, and never have to go through hell to save the other. They never have to experience the agony of brainwashing, of being forced to kill the person they love and adore over and over and over until they felt nothing.  They wouldn’t have to watch blood flow from the nostrils of their love, blood that flowed because of their fist. They never feel the sting of betrayal, and the crush of disappointing the other and ‘I was only trying to do what’s right, Dean.’ They never have to wonder if or when the other one is coming home. They don’t have to watch each other die, or tell the other they could go with them because they didn’t want the other to have to face death alone.  They’ll never have to hear that the other was killed by the very person that murdered them. They’d never have to carry the other’s body into the house and prepare a pyre. They’d never cry and beg God to return their love to them. They’d never have to fall. They’d never have to sacrifice everything about themselves to keep the other safe. They’d just wake up every morning, start a pot of coffee, and hold the other close while swaying slightly in the early morning light streaming in through the kitchen windows, and whisper into each other’s skin “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little different from my usual style, but thanks for reading anyway :)


End file.
